Spring Breakers
Spring Breakers is a anime television series. It follows the lives of the group of teenagers who lived in a fictional town, Glimmer City and neighbourhood Starlight Street. The series focus on Team Flaring, including the red hedgehog Flash, a superstar and star-player. The show was originally named Starlights in the club, but change it into a current title. The show was named after the 2012 crime-comedy drama Spring Breakers. Development Spring Breakers began development as a'' Sonic the Hedgehog fan TV series. It was the first anime series, based on the Sonic universe, it was primarily influenced by other anime. Team Flaring are the main protagonists, antagonist Amanda Wright, a human teacher of Flash and his friends. Further changes were given clear by the fans and incorporated throughout development. Though, Spring Breakers was developed in America, it is ultra modern as it takes place on fictional city called Glimmer City where the heroes lived. It is the second element of Sonic X, as it develop having the similar interests such as treasure hunting, exploring and fighting evil. Also, it includes music as the characters have power of melody to fight evil. It is very similar to Mermaid Melody and Sonic Underground. Overview The show takes place on Glimmer City and Emerald Street. A red hedgehog Flash, a superstar and star-player who moved to Emerald from Texas and was raised by his single mother, Kirsty after the death of his father, Flash Sr. On first day of high school, he becomes the idol of the school after taking his music career. He made friends with his classmates, until they support him and become a band as Super Starlights. They form a group as Team Flaring as they work together with their power of music in action to fight evil, while keeping their band behind them. Main villain, Amanda Wright, a human, psychotic, deranged class teacher of Team Flaring who seek having a obsession of ruining the lives of the group by manipulating them and the other classmates by getting them into trouble and make their lives miserable. Characters Main Characters * '''Flash the Hedgehog'- Flash is the main protagonist of the title show.'' He is a leader of the group Team Flaring and lead vocalist of the Super Starlight band. He is very popular in high school and has been following up the number of fans on Whats Up. He is very loyal to his friends, whilst he's very protective of them results of anyone threaten them. He has a big heart, sharing music to everyone, especially his friends. He also loves having fun such as spending time with his friends and chilling at the pub. Flash was born in Texas, San Antonio, his father died when he was three years old and was raised by his single mother. He is a sports player, who's favourites are basketball, volleyball and football. He's a love interest of Lexi the Hedgehog. * '''Lexi the Hedgehog-' Lexi is Flash's close friend and love interest. She was orphaned at her young age and her past was not fully explained. But, it has revealed of her past life that she left home at 11 after mistreated by her mother's partner and was being placed in care. She is a head of the cheerleading squad, very talented of gymnastic skills. She is trendy, bubbly and sweet, with a caring and compassion attitude. She is one of few residents on Emerald street and began to live with Flash as roommates. She is keyboard player and vocalist. * Kitty the Cat- Kitty's is Lexi's next door neighbor and best friend. She is withdrawn unable to communicate to the others. She has a serious mental illness called autism, which she does not like people touching her, only her friends. She was moved to a care home more equipped to help her with her problems. After taken to a special care, she opens up to the people, especially her friends. She grows closer to Liam, who develop to have romantic feeling for him. She resume her neighborhood life to Lexi and becomes more open, communicative and sweet. * Lola the Fox-''' Lola is Lexi's best friend. She is the first resident in Dumping Home along with Lexi and the others. She seems eager, kind and caring, but impatient and stroppy at times. She has a very enjoyable relationships with the other residents in care such as Michelle and Tilly, who are her close friends. She also has a terrible relationship with her mother, who abandoned her when she was young, so that she could have a holiday. Lola becomes fast friends with Flash and becomes the vocalist of the band. * 'Topaz the Wolf-' Topaz is Flash's best friend. He was a resident on Emerald Street and lived in care along with Lola and the others. He was sent to care because his mother is abusive, treats him like her personal slave. His father passed away when he was younger. Topaz is more reliable to the others, care about them than his mother. He is a drummer and backing vocalist. He is Lola's love interest and housemate when moving in with her for his new life. * 'Liam the Cat-' Liam is one of Flash's best friends. He is one of the few residents on Emerald street before Flash moved there. He was described as tough fighter, who took up in martial arts. He is bold and brave, tends act aggressive when heavily defensive. He has a heart of gold, willing to help those who needed. He is more sporty like Flash, his favourite sports are karate, basketball, volleyball and waterpolo. Liam plays the electric guitar and a vocalists of the band. He is Kitty's love interest. * 'Michelle the Cat-' Michelle is one of Flash's close friends. She initially was presented as a newest member of Team Flaring, when she starts writing her songs. Michelle was lived in care because she was abused and abandoned by her parents, although they moved back to Tobago and Michelle's father was in prison for abuse and neglect. She makes friends with everyone, always there for them. She is positively communicative, compassionate, quiet, shy and sweet. She take a role as backing vocalist while writing the songs. Michelle was born in Tobago and moved to Glimmer City at aged three. She lives with Jamie after six years living in care. She is a backing vocalist and songwriter. * 'Tilly the Hedgehog-' Tilly is one of the residents in Dumping Home and one of Lexi's best friends. She is beautiful, bright. yet caring and sympathetic, has a enjoyable relationship when making friends. It revealed that she was place in care since three months because her parents died on a tragic car accident when she was seven. This makes her orphaned and spends her life in care. After becoming close friends with Flash, she joins the Super Starlight as backing vocalist. She moved in a new home with Nathan and began a new life together. * '''Nathan the Hedgehog- Nathan is one of Flash's best friends. He is cool and collected, who is very loyal to his friends and more laidback. He took up playing different sports, especially volleyball, karate and wrestling, including basketball are his favourite. His parents are divorced when he was six, he lived with his father after discovering about his mother's different affairs which makes him, estranged. He speaks Spanish fluently, has moved to Emerald Street with his parents. Although, it revealed he was an unauthorized immigrant, but has sort it out when he and his family are approved to live here. Nathan is born in Barcelona, Spain, has moved to Emerald Street at aged three. He's a love interest of Tilly who moved in with her after his father has a new job at the bar with his new girlfriend, * 'Vinny the Hedgehog-' Vinny is one of Flash's best friends. He seems to be the most relaxed, vigorous and lively of the group. Like Flash, he plays different sports, including his favourite football and volleyball. He was fostered by a lesbian couple at his very young age after his mother abused him and left for another man. Even though, he was in Dumping Home until he was adopted. Vinny speaks Portuguese fluently and is born in Sao Paulo, Brazil. When he was four-years-old, he moved to Emerald Street, has made few friends around, until he met Flash, becomes his best friend. He is a vocalist and gutairist on Super Starlight. He's Saffron love interest. * 'Jamie the Ferret-' One of Flash's best friends. Jamie is one of the residents in both Emerald Street and care home. He was put in care because his parents are in prison for neglecting and abusing him. Jamie blame them for their nature and would not able to forgive them. He is good-natured, protective and somewhat laidback. His relationship with Flash is very brotherly as share with the other guys. Jamie becomes roommates with Michelle after he spends his life in care, however, he likes living care home because he is comfortable and has friends there better than his old home. He's Michelle love interest as he started the relationship with her. They become roommate after Jamie has been living in care years. Jamie is one of the vocalists, playing the electric guitar in the band. * 'Saffron the Fox-' One of Flash's close friends. Saffron is one of the residents in care, who spends her life living there. She is enthusiastic who enjoys having fun with her friends, whilst she has a very smart and beautifully sweet. She was put in care because her father died and her mother was absent, stated that she abandoned her when she was nine. She has close relationship with the other gang such as Michelle, Arianna, Topaz and Nathan. She develop a romantic feelings for Vinny after he moved in with her. * 'Arianna the Cat-' Arianna is one of Flash's close friends. She is sweet, bubbly, naïve and optimistic. She has a playful nature, often takes things literally and was shown angry when anyone tries to harm her friends. Unlike the residents who are in care, she lives with her grandmother, Faith since she doesn't have parent. She is also very smart and empathic, care about her friends very much, including her grandmother. * Nadine the Cat- * Jaden the Hedgehog- * Rio the Mongoose- Episodes TBA Theme Song